


Ditzy, clumsy, fuck-up of a pervert!

by saiharainthelibrary



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiharainthelibrary/pseuds/saiharainthelibrary
Summary: Shuuichi gets drunk and fucks up.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh....yeah. slight sa mentions im pretty sure. pt 2 up in like an hour or sum. ALSO light suicide mentions !!!!!!!!

a party.  
it was dark aside from moonlight and the magenta lights they had in the main room. all the rooms were locked aside from mius bedroom, and that's where shuichi was sitting.  
her room was pretty normal. there was a body length mirror and a closet. and a mattress on the ground, but that was the only weird thing.  
leds were strung across the walls, sitting right were the wall ended and the ceiling started on all 4 sides. they were set to white, which was kind of blue, but it was a soothing color overall.  
the dark-haired boy was sitting quietly on the mattress, legs crossed on the floor. he'd been in there for a while, but he couldn't tell you what the exact time was. was it an hour? maybe 2? it could've just been 30 minutes, too.  
"shumai..~"  
kokichis voice echoed slightly in the hallway.  
"shumai..where are you?~"  
he repeated that sickening nickname a few more times, getting louder with each creak from the wooden floor. shuichi inhaled shakily and stood, his fidgeting hands chipping off his nail polish.  
"oh, shumai! I was looking for you, hah!"  
the smaller boys platforms clacked against the tile as he skittered towards saihara.  
"you need to come out here. me and miu have a song to play for you!~"  
a chill was sent up his spine.  
song? what song?..  
they didn't have any specific song set that represented them.  
"cmon!" ouma chuckled, grabbing the taller boy by his arm and dragging him out to the main room of the house, where it was quiet.  
"wait here, okay shumai??"  
"o-okay..?"  
the purple haired boy shoved through the crowd of first-year-going-into-second-year-college students, the clacks of his boots ringing in saiharas ears as they hit the stand him and miu had set up.  
"sorry to make all of you wait.."  
a text-to-speach voice saying 'bluetooth connected to shumais phone' blasted from the speakers.  
"but this thing here's for shuichi saihara! feel free to talk to him, or stare at him, or point and laugh, whatever when it's done!~"  
it was quiet for a second before you could hear the white noise from an audio play. then heavy breathing and hiccups.  
no, no. he wouldn't, right?  
shuichi froze as he heard his voice play from the speakers.  
"o-ouma-kun, plea-please, answer m-me! im so sor-sorry, I didn't mean wh-what I said, please, st-stop ignoring me! pl-please.."  
it stopped, and you could see kokichi scroll for a moment before another audio started.  
"kok-kokichi, please call m-me. i-im so sorry, I did-didnt think that ni-night, just call me!"  
no, stop it. this isn't fair.  
it was quiet for a few minutes.  
it was broken when a few whispers and laughs could be heard.  
"oh-ho-ho! did you guys like that? I have more, you know!~"  
stop it, kokichi. this isn't funny, it's not fair.  
shuichi tried to get something out. if not a sentence, a simple 'stop' would do. but only chokes escaped his lips as tears started to roll down his flushed cheeks.  
"s-st-sto.."  
"awhhh, shumai can't get a word out? how pathetic! for someone who talks so badly about others you sure are quite easily made into a dumbass!"  
the crowd erupted in laughter.  
nobody was looking directly at shuichi but it felt like everyone he'd ever seen was watching him at that moment.  
"awe, what's wrong, shumai? what's wrong? hey, hey! what's wrong? what's wrong?!"  
"stop it!"  
"ooh! now it can talk, everyone! maybe we should listen! whats it gonna say?! maybe how sorry he is for being a complete bitch and trying to hex me, which would lead to my death?!"  
the laughter got louder, both boys had tears in their eyes.  
"you know, shumai, you could've just TOLD me you wanted me dead! I would've gladly done it myself, hah!!"  
kokichis voice cracked at the end. he was crying.  
then the laughter stopped.  
"anyways, haha! I'm going, now! see you all tommorow!~" the purple-haired boy sang, throwing a drawstring bag over his shoulder and shoving through the silent crowd. he harshly jammed into saihara as he passed him. but, he said something too.  
"goodbye, shuichi..~"  
"stop."  
the talking and music resumed as the taller boy said this.  
"just come to my house. I want to make sure you're safe, kokichi."  
"ooh..now you care, hah?"  
"I always did."  
the smaller boy went quiet.  
"no you didn't, shumai.."  
"stay with me."  
"you don't even love me anymore, what's the point?"  
"I do, kokichi."  
"mmh..I'm only going with you to make sure you don't kill yourself, okay?"  
"okay."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh yeah 😕 slight nsfw n abuse mentions!!!!

both boys sat on omas bed, facing each other. saihara wiped his face.  
"why did you do that..?"  
"i could ask you the same thing!"  
"ill explain if..if you do, too."  
"okay. go."  
"uh..so, uhm, ive had a lot of dreams a-about her. theyre not ones i liked or enjoyed at all and they make me sick. i was drunk of my ass and- i-i think it brought out the part that tried to enjoy it because...be-because i feel like i deserved it."  
"deserved what?"  
"her abusing me."  
it was quiet for a second.  
"seems like you. i guess it makes sense."  
"yeah..c-can you go, now?"  
"oh, yeah. im pissed at you. rightfully so, i think."  
"why aren't you listening to me? y-you said it was believable?"  
"it was a lie, you fucking bozo!"  
"god!" shuichi exclaimed, exasperated. "i didnt-- I dont want her, i-i dont want her!"  
"then what the hell DO you want?!"  
"you!"  
silence.  
kokichi has a stubborn look on his face. tears welled up in both their eyes.  
"i-i just want you back, i-i hate everything wit-without you, its terrible, i just want you back," the blue haired boy choked out. "i hate her and i hate everyone! everyone! everyone, all of them, except.." tears streamed down his face.  
omas expression softened slightly.  
"everyone except you. i-i wanna kill, i would kill anyone..just to have you back."  
the purple-haired boy stared at him. tears fell down the others face quietly.  
"i-i just..i ju-just want you back, i-i dont deserve you, b-but i really fuc-fucking want your…"  
"my body?"  
"no! no, no--"  
"you just miss the sex, huh?"  
"no, no, no, no, stop it--"  
"shumais a huge pervert who just wants my body!"  
"no, no! stop! fuck--"  
"saihara chans a HUGE ditzy clumsy fuckup of a pervert!"  
"stop!"  
kokichi chuckled, pain in his eyes.  
"god, you're so easy to upset.."  
he leaned forward.  
"but i dont mind if its all you want. i want your body, too, shumai..~"  
he slowly crawled into the others lap.  
"you know, i missed the sex too."  
whats he doing..? is it a code?  
"w-wait--" saihara stammered.  
"wait what?" oma looked up innocently, his hands on the others thighs.  
"i-is this..are you leaving after this..?"  
the smaller boys face turned to a neutral expression. he looked to the side like he was actually thinking about it.  
"depends."  
"o-on what..?"  
"if you satisfy me. if you don't," he paused, repositioning himself in the others lap. "ill leave and never talk to you again. if you do, ill stay and we forget tonight."  
"a-ah.."  
"so? any more protests, mr. detective?"  
"n-no.."  
"alright! awesome," he exclaimed, leaning upwards. he kissed the other gently.  
this feels wrong.  
he kissed back hesitantly, letting his hands fall to the others hips.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha..........suffer! <333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw warning!!!!

"s-slow down, ple-please--"  
"whyy?"  
"c-cause its--"  
shuichi gasped as his orgasm crashed over him.  
"hahahhh..~" kokichi smirked, his voice breaking. "were you're really so pent up..?~"  
saihara panted, his face flushed.  
"a-ah, i-i gue-guess..-"  
oma pulled himself off of the other, breathing heavily. he looked up at saihara.  
the same face he had come to love.  
the same face he told everything.  
the same face that ruined his life?  
…  
stupid thinking.  
he was visibly exhausted. panting and red, sweaty.  
gross..?  
he shook the thought away.  
"ar...are you gonna leave, now..?"  
"you want me too?"  
"n-no, i just--"  
"jokes. im not gonna leave," he muttered, pulling his boxers back on. the other did the same and lazily pulled his pants on.  
"so, what the hell happened that night?"  
"ah..i..i dont know. i remember stuff but i went to so many parties that week i dont know what day it was."  
"mmh..is that it?"  
"no..well..i dont think it should be."  
"it shouldnt."  
"i dont..im sorry. i dont think i can really excuse it. i get why you dont trust me. im sorry."  
"youre really sorry?"  
"i am."  
quiet.  
"i shouldn't take that apology," he paused. "but i will."  
"thank you, koki.." he trailed off, falling asleep.  
fuck.  
oma sighed lightly and curled up next to the other.   
koki.  
his boy..?  
starting back at square one.  
shuichi made kokichi sad. immensely sad. not due to pity.

why is he dying for this man?

a/n: AAAA this is short sorryyyyyyy!!!!! but ye no happy endings for anyone <333


End file.
